The Kingdom of Fairies - Fairy Tail & Magi AU
by Madnessotaku
Summary: In this AU, There are kings and Queens. Wars and murder. Love and sacrifice. Here's where Fairy Tail collides with Magi. Nalu , Nali and other ships are contained . Read on !
1. The Dragon King

||The Kingdom of Fairies || Season 1 || Episode 1|| "The Dragon king"

Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction. A "Fairy Tail" X "Magi" Crossover. I do not own Fairy Tail **© Hiro Mashima **orMagi : Labyrinth of Magic **Shinobu Ohtaka.**

**Thank you ~! Enjoy!**

* * *

From the very beginning of time there have been kingdoms ruled by powerful kings and queens fitted to become king vessels. There are currently 4 powerful countries that make the country what it is now.

The country of prospering oil and refinery is ruled by King Redfox and his lady Levy. This country has been standing since Lord Metalicana rules it 125 years ago before dying and leaving his rule in favor of his son.

The country of flames and kindness is ruled by a younger king of only 23 ; King Natsu and his Wife -to- be , Lucy of the Heartfilia royal family. He was appointed from his father at a very young age. And was inclined by his father to marry Lucy whom he has been engaged to since age 5.

The country of Sindria is ruled by Sinbad and his son Kouen. Kouen is not yet mentally but physically ready to rule the kingdom. He's waiting for his father to fall ill so he can rule himself.

The country of Peace and Serenity is ruled by Mavis Vermilion , also know as First. She was the first to conquer a dungeon and become queen of the nation Magnolia and began a revolutionary war between Fiore. Her daughter Yuki is next in line for her crown.

Now that you know the history. Let's take a peek into the lives of our kings and queens.

**|| Flashback ||**

What am I thinking? U can't do this. I'm just a peasant, a basic commoner. I can't become what my country needs or desire. I-I can't become...

"You can if you wish for it. If in your heart you desire the power of the djinn than take hold that power and unleash it for all to see and behold. Do you wish to become...king?!"

These white ...These white fluttering glimpse of light are sparking around me. I can barely see who was speaking to me...and yet I felt as though all I need was to go for it and I will have my answer. I then reached out for nothing but before I knew it. I was walking on golden plains of wheat and glossing flowers. I was confused. All I saw was a door. I quickly ran towards it and ... and...

|| Flashback END ||

Wendy : And...? Then what!?

Natsu : Well. I conquered the dungeon and became king. King of Dragnir.

Erza : The stories you tell never get old , my lord.

Lucy : I bet they would but the king has many things to do.

Natsu : Will you ever not be a pain in my rear? I'm the king. I should be able to converse with my subordinates.

Lucy : Well the king of Sindria 's son is waiting for you in your balcony, my love.

Natsu : Is that so?

Gray : Do you need us , Natsu ?

Erza : We are here..for you only, my lord.

Wendy : We'll give up our lives, only to serve you.

They all kneel in my presence. There is no need for them to prostrate themselves before me.

Natsu : Erza , Gray , Wendy. You guys are my comrades first and subordinates second. Please raise your heads . There is no need to bow. I may be your king but I'm also your friend. I don't need help just to have a conversation. Thank you.

Lord Natsu exits the castles corridor and walks into the balcony that's behind the study.

Kouen : Ah. Lord Dragneel. Tis' an honor to be in my presence.

Natsu : Hmm. Hello Prince Kouen. Not to be an unkind host but what brings you here?

Kouen : I wouldn't come here unless I have an important message to share. Recently, dungeons have been appearing in countries known for it's lack of government and poverty. People from the slums are starting to revolt against their countries. They are also trying to defeat the dungeon themselves. This is an pandemic that needs to be stop. And with your leadership..we can -

Natsu : No thanks.

Kouen : E-Eh...? But my lord..people are dy-

Natsu : Not to be cruel but you have to be able to conquer those dungeons with not strength but heart. Without the will that drives you to conquer them then you will surely fail and failing means death! Death and hardships are what fuels you to thrive for the right to be king. Wanting it is not enough. You must be ready to die but not intend on it. Sorry to be frank but if those people have no other options then they have the will, moreover they must try!

Kouen : I see... Thanks for your response, my lord. I bid you a good evening.

Prince Kouen steps out of the balcony. King Natsu then takes a firm grip of the balconies post and stares up at the country he's been leading for 3 years.

|| "Do you seek to be king?"

"YES! I WANT THE POWER !"

"Then enter , young man. Enter to obtain the power" ||

Lucy : Thinking to yourself , my lord.

Natsu : I was .

Lucy : No need to get so feisty. We are to be married. Are you not exited?

Natsu : Luce. I've known you my whole life. I can't see anyone else to be married too.

Natsu then leans in and places a soft kiss on Lucy's lips.

Lucy : I love you too, my lord.

Wendy : Aww~!

Erza : Very romantic indeed.

Gray : Keep it in your pants , My King.

Natsu : DON'T...EH...SPEAK TO YOUR KING WITH SUCH NONSENSE, YOU IDIOTS!

They all share a laugh at the king's embarrassment.

Lisanna : MY LORD!

Natsu : What is it Lady Strauss!?

Lisanna : (out of breath) H-he...he conquer a dungeon.

Lucy : What?

Wendy : No one...I mean...not in over 20 years.

Lisanna : A young boy from the slums! He's from the country of Balkans! His name... is Zeref!

I was actually shuttering at the name. The name of my older brother. The most devilish man you could ever meet. For him to have obtained a Djinn and conquer a Dungeon must mean he cheated...

My brother , Zeref. Can't be trusted!

Gray : That vile demon.

Wendy : King Natsu...what should we do?

Natsu : Nothing.

Lisanna : But...my lord! ZEREF CANNOT BE TRUSTED HE IS AN IMPORTANT THREAT TO THE KINGDOM OF DRAGNIR!

Natsu : He may have conquer a dungeon. But he doesn't post a threat as of now. All of you are apart of my household. I depend on you all to be by my side. I'll handle my brother , my way or no way.

Gray : I'll stay by your side for whatever decision you make.

Erza : So will I.

Wendy : King Natsu Dragneel of Dragnir.

Lisanna : By your side , until death.

Lucy : Until death do we part , My love.

Natsu : Thank you all! I am happy to have all of you by my side. You guys are great subordinates and friends.

What could my brother be planning? What is his goal? Why conquer a dungeon. I've conquer 7 so I could get stronger and protect the ones I love. What's his passion? Who is the Dark ruler trying to uphold?

All I know is . Zeref...whatever you're planning..END shall not be unleashed into this word!

**|| End of episode 1 ||**


	2. Our Wedding

||The Kingdom of Fairies || Season 1 || Episode 2 "Our Wedding day"

**WARNING NALU SMUT - PG-16**

A "Fairy Tail" X "Magi" Crossover. I do not own Fairy Tail **© Hiro Mashima **orMagi : Labyrinth of Magic **Shinobu Ohtaka.**

**Thank you ~! Enjoy!**

* * *

_2 months have gone by merrily. Today is the day Me and my lady Lucy Heartfillia are due to be married. We are to appear before the whole country as she accepts the crown to become my wife . Later in the night we shall consummate our married. I'm actually looking forward to it._

Natsu : All done. Finally done with the accounts.

Gray : Accounts? You have bills, My lordship?

Natsu : Not quite. I've been helping a family with their financial crisis.

Gray : EH!? My lord!? You can't be serious!?

Natsu : It was the least I could do. When lady Wendy was being slimmed away by some dirty scallion , the kind commoner saved her. I offered to pay for anything but he refused and said money is quite contemptible. All he asked is for some extra help on backed finance.

Erza : King.

Natsu : Yes, Lady Scarlet?

Ezra : The priests are waiting for you at the church. Your wedding is today, My lord. You shan't be late. Princess Lucy is waiting.

Natsu : Damn. My apologies. I'll be getting ready in my quarters.

Gray : I'll prepare your coat and tie , My lord.

Natsu : Thank you, Gray. This is greatly appreciated!

|| 15 minutes later ||

This is it. My wedding. I can still remember when I met her. I couldn't care much for her at first. Soon after she became kinder and opening up to me. I fell for her rapidly. The lovely Lucy.

|| "We'll have babies one day!"

" Of course! I want a son , Princess Lucy!

" I'll bear whatever pleases you. You do love me right? Until we're 70?"

"I love you! Yes! Until we're 70!" ||

I blush at the words that crossed my head. It was now time...time for my wedding.

The bells tolled and the organist began to play the song. Everyone rose out of their wooded church seats. I stood their hands becoming sweaty. Gray was on my right. Kouen and even king Gajeel stood by me. Luce had Levy , Lisanna, Wendy and others by side. Even Mavis came to witness this event.

Princess Lucy then walked down the aisle slowly. She was so beautiful. I couldn't have been more in love. Her curves in the dress stood out. She was lovely from her head to her sparkling shoes.

Natsu : Your magical , Princess.

Lucy : Why, thank you. Your handsome yourself, My love.

The priests asked for our vows. We said such lovely words. Wendy was able to catch my eyes, she was crying tears of joy. Gray and Erza handed the rings for our exchange. We then this places each on our fingers.

"With this ring , I show my eternal love for you, Natsu Dragneel ."

"With this ring , I show how much you mean to me and how much I love you , endlessly , Lucy Heartfillia . "

Priest : You may kiss the bride.

Natsu : Till' we're 70.

Lucy : Till' we're 70.

We share a long kiss. Then hug. My father Igneel then places the crown on Lucy's head finalizing her Queen status. Queen Lucy Heartfillia - Dragneel of Dragnir. We then run out the church hand in hand and wave at all our citizens. Now as husband and wife.

|| Later that night ||

Lucy : I don't know what to do , My love.

Natsu : Lay your head , lucy. I'll do the rest.

Natsu slowly lays Lucy on the royal bed in The king's chamber's. Lucy is wearing a silk like Veil that drapes over her body showing sheer skin and her lingerie. Natsu then places his hand over Lucy's cheek , he's kissing her softly to calm her as he can tell she scared stiff.

In these times, those who are supposed to be married are to stay virgins until the day of their marriage. Your husband is the one to take your virginity and show utmost love.

Natsu begins to undress. His face is calm. Not showing any signs of worry or nervousness. Queen Lucy starts blushing at the site of Natsu's lower area.

Natsu then places a hand onto Lucy's chest causing her to yelp. Natsu then cut to change and pulled down Lucy's underwear. He began to kiss Lucy's hip bones and lower area.

Lucy : Ah~! Natsu...slow...s-slow down...

Natsu : I'm sorry , My queen.

Natsu pulls up Lucy's legs. Spreading her inches and inches. Lucy then closes her eyes tightly bracing herself for the pain that's coming. Natsu then leans down and whispers in her ear.

"I'll be gentle and soft. Relax yourself. Lay down and prepare yourself okay. I'll only hurt for a short time."

Lucy nods her head. Natsu kisses Lucy for a short time then enters her slowly. Lucy screeched her voice in a low pitch. Natsu grits his teeth at the feeling. Natsu then slowly going in more and more. Once he's all in. He leans in again and whispers.

" Your mine now. You can relax and start to move. Don't be afraid to moan. No one will hear."

Natsu begins to thrust in a slower pace causing him to pant out short rapid breaths. Lucy grabs onto the satin sheets as she utters Natsu name. Natsu can feel warmth as Lucy begins to open up.

" Faster...ah..ah...F-aster...N-Natsu..."

Natsu did as she wished. He picked up his speed making Lucy scream out louder than ever. Natsu then grunts out about her being tight. After more and more motion and thrust. Natsu and Lucy were at their limit and came. They laid last night as husband and wife , cuddling with each other.

|| Morning ||

Gray : (Winks at Natsu )

Erza : Well done, my lord!

Wendy : My ears...

Lucy : EH!? You heard?!

Gray : How could we not? "Ah...Natsu faster, haha oh yeahhh " Haha!

Natsu : Gray!

Lucy : YOU SAID NO ONE WOULD HEAR!? I'm so embarrassed...

Erza : Don't be . All you were doing was consummating the marriage. No big deal, My Queen.

Natsu : Jeez...you guys are my only way of help , huh?

Wendy : Always until forever.

Erza : Just like you say.

Erza, Gray , Wendy : UNTIL WE'RE 70!

What am I going to do with them...?

|| 1 Year later ||

Lucy : They are God's miracle.

Natsu : Indeed. Lana and Nathaniel Dragneel. The heirs of the Dragnir country.

Lord Igneel : REJOICE THE QUEEN AND KING HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO TWINS OF THE SAME ROYAL TWINE! LET US CELEBRATE OUR FUTURE PRINCE AND PRINCESS!

-Citizens cheer-

Zeref : Why celebrate? When we can just go on with our lives and ignore the little shits of the future!

Natsu : WATCH YOUR TONGUE! These children are you nephew and niece and future rulers. SHOW SOME RESPECT , ZEREF!

Zeref : Calm down , brother. I'm here to bestow a gift on each child.

Wendy : You will not lay a hand on these children!

Erza : Go through us first!

Lisanna : Take us on...at your own risk.

Zeref : I have to means to fight. Just let me see the children.

Erza : Hell no!

Natsu : Go. Do what you must. If you have any tricks , I will kill you.

Zeref walks up to the cradles the twins are in. He looks upon them with a grimace.

Zeref : YOU'RE A FOOLISH KING! YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO YOUR SUBORDINATES! JUDAL! I call upon you to summon darkness ...and magical spell on this child. LANA! THE MAGIC OF A DRAGON SLAYER, SHALL YOU POSSESS ALL THE QUALITIES OF A DRAGON!

Lucy : No! LANAA! !

Natsu : YOU BASTARD.

Natsu then slides out his sword and slices Zeref's arm off so he couldn't cast the curse. But sadly the curse was completed before the slicing of the hand.

Zeref : AHHH ! SHIT! YOU BASTARD! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOUR OTHER TWIN! ON THEIR 18th BIRTHDAY!

Lucy : I HOPE YOU DIE!

Zeref leaves with his severed hand. Lucy rushes over to Lana. She's completely fine.

On that day. Gray , Wendy, Erza and Lisanna took the twins away from the Dragnir country. Replaced their named and took away their royal status until the day of their 18 birthday. They stayed in a passing country , Fiore. In a cottage named Fairy Tail.

|| End of episode 2 ||


End file.
